1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shingle removing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice to use hand tools on the order of pry bars for the removal of shingles. As examples of tools used, reference is had to U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,145 to W.L. Whittier which discloses a hand operated blade type of tool. Further reference is had to U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,135 to L. Lehman which discloses a tool similar to that disclosed in the above mentioned patent and these appear to be representative of tools in use for shingle removing purposes.
It is desirable to have a power actuated machine to remove shingles whereby several tabs of shingles may be removed at a time and the time required for the work to be done is greatly shortened.